


Once upon a time...

by inlovewithbanananoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Again, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi Lies, Marichat, Mental Health Issues, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad Ending, adrienette - Freeform, im sorry, lila being lila because shes a hoe, the dreaded Ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithbanananoir/pseuds/inlovewithbanananoir
Summary: Once upon a time... wow, what a cliche way to start a story, but, here we are.Once upon a time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste did not know each other's identities, that's quite the messy story however.Once upon a time, they were just young children in college, without a care in the world.Once upon a time, Marinette didn't have the responsibility of the world upon her shoulders.Once upon a time, Adrien still had caring parents.Once upon a time, Hawkmoth wasn't threatening all of Paris.Once upon a time, they weren't counting down the days until their impending doom.Once upon a time, life was normal.Once upon a time, gosh, what a stupid thing...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/gifts).



> welcome to my newest fic, I am planning a ton more chapters, please enjoy this and don't get too emotionally attached, don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> special thanks to Huntress8611 for editing all my errors :)

Once upon a time... wow, what a cliche way to start a story, but, here we are. 

Once upon a time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste did not know each other's identities, that's quite the messy story however. 

Once upon a time, they were just young children in college, without a care in the world. 

Once upon a time, Marinette didn't have the responsibility of the world upon her shoulders. 

Once upon a time, Adrien still had caring parents. 

Once upon a time, Hawkmoth wasn't threatening all of Paris. 

Once upon a time, they weren't counting down the days until their impending doom. 

Once upon a time, life was normal. 

Once upon a time, gosh, what a stupid thing... 

{6 months prior}  
"Alys, if being clumsy was a currency, I'd be a bloody billionaire," Marinette groaned, leaning back in her rolling chair. Just that day she'd tripped 12 times, stumbled over her words 15 times, and she couldn't count the amount of stairs she'd fallen down. 

Alya sighed through the screen, "Don't worry Marinette," she chided. "Plus, did you see the way Adrien looked at you after he caught you?" 

"Alya! He was just making sure I didn't run into him, it's nothing more than that," the baker's daughter put her head down on her desk in defeat. 

"Come on girl, why don't you just test out your luck and, I dunno, ask him out?" The last part sounded more like a demand than a question. Her patience was being strongly tested. 

"Als, I can't! There's already way too much on my plate." She glanced over at her unfinished homework. 

"One date Mari! That's all I ask of you, you can even double with me and Nino." The annoyance in her voice was very clear. 

"I'll think about it... well, anyways, I gotta go, I have so much to do!" 

"Whatever girl, just don't listen to me I gu-" 

She didn't even wait for Alya to say her goodbyes before she hung up. The bluenette pulled her homework over to her and began working on her neglected assignments. 

"Tikki- I have no idea what this question is asking." 

"Well maybe if you paid attention in class instead of staring at a certain blond, you'd understand." Tikki gave her chosen a sympathetic look. "I get that you like him, but if this isn't going anywhere, maybe you should maybe get over him?" Wow, what a true mom. 

"Tikki, you know I can't just 'get over' him, I've had the biggest crush for like 4 years." 

"I know, but maybe just think about it." 

Marinette knew Tikki was only trying to look out for her, but right now, she could look forward to seeing Adrien! When everything else in her life felt like it was falling apart, Adrien would always be there, as a friend, and who was Marinette to deny herself loving him. 

Three years ago she had been given guardianship over the miracle box, and those years had been so stressful. Now, she was behind in all her classes, Lila was still Lila, she had tons of commissions, this year of school was even harder than any other previous year, Hawkmoth was being even more ruthless than before, and on top of all that, she had to start looking at universities. 

Before Marinette could even realize what was happening, there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away but they wouldn't stop coming. 

"Tikki, I can't- I can't do this," she said, her breathing was becoming rapid. "There-there's too much, a-and I can't even talk to anyone about it without giving everything away," she sobbed. 

Tikki put a tiny paw on Marinette's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. 

"Marinette," the kwami said, a slight urgency in her voice. 

"Tikki?" Her head was buried in her arms on the desk, no doubt leaving tears on her long forgotten homework. 

"Marinette." She spoke soft but firm. 

"What!" Marinette immediately cringed at her outburst. 

"It's time for patrol, I understand if you don't feel up to going, but maybe Chat can help cheer you up?" 

"Shoot." She frantically rubbed her eyes, removing any evidence of tears. "Tikki, spots on!" A flash of pink light surrounded the young woman. Marinette cracked her knuckles, wow it felt good to be suited up. Over the years, the suit had had a few changes. She now had black, almost glove-like sleeves up until halfway between her shoulder and elbow. The legs turned into boot-like fabric, starring steel toes like Chat’s. The suit showed off all the new curves that she had gained over the past few years perfectly. 

After transforming, Ladybug climbed through her balcony and threw her yoyo, allowing herself to be pulled with it, becoming a red flash in the night. 

Landing at their normal meeting spot, Ladybug reattached her yoyo to her waist. "You're late, m'lady!" She turned around to see her familiar partner, and she couldn't help but smile fondly at the leather-clad boy... man? Wow, they were about the same age she assumed but it still seemed strange for him not to be that scrawny teenager he was once upon a time. 

Chat Noir had grown up nicely. His boots had become taller, sporting a green stripe from the outside of his boot, climbing up his body and down his arm. The collar was now zipped lower down revealing just enough collarbone. He was muscular, and the suit left little to the imagination. Ladybug couldn't help but wonder what was under the suit...woah, where did that come from? 

"Yeah, sorry ‘bout that Kitty, I was uh- having a moment, ready for patrol?" He sauntered over to her, taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles, he looked up at her through his eyelashes: "Ready as always bugaboo- hey what's wrong?" he stood up abruptly. 

Shoot. Her attempts of wiping the sadness away were unsuccessful. 

"Ah- no-nothing." 

"Don't lie to me bug." 

"Chat-" 

"Ladybug." He took her hands in his, crouching down just slightly to be at eye level with her. "You know you can always talk to me right? You can tell me anything." 

She sighed and almost began talking, stopping before completely spilling her guts. "I said it's nothing, I'm just... sick." 

Letting go of her hands, he pulled his baton out. "You know that you can talk to me though, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah of course. 

Pulling her yoyo off her hip, she cast it out to a tall building and shot off into the sky, Chat following close behind. 

Patrol was always Ladybug's favorite time of day, she was no longer Marinette, so she had none of those obligations, she also got to be with her favorite kitty. Feeling the cold wind hit her face was refreshing, and going from building to building like it was nothing made her feel invincible. She loved the freedom and ability to do this kind of thing. 

Unfortunately, patrol was over too soon and the duo of heros was back on their meeting roof. 

"Chat?" 

His faux ears perked up. "Yes m'lady?" 

"I- oh, never mind." 

He opened his mouth to respond but refrained, then he opened his mouth again. "Please know you can trust me." 

"I do! There's no doubt about it but..." She was fidgeting and almost curling in on herself. "...I don't want to be a burden to you." 

"You would never be a burden to me bug, I promise," he spoke gently. He walked over and wrapped her in his arms, she could feel his toned abs and hear his heart beating, it was comforting in a way. 

Something inside of Ladybug broke, and tears were streaming down her face. "I-I know you say that but I can't help but imagine what you might think of me, I'm Ladybug, hero of Paris! I'm not allowed to be struggling, I-I'm not allowed to be not okay, I have to be strong for the city, show Hawkmoth that I'm not a-afraid… but I am Chat, I'm s-so afraid," she sobbed, grasping at his suit. 

"M'lady, I know it feels that way, and if you feel the need to keep up that facade for the people, I won't stop you," he kissed her hair and hugged her tighter, her arms snaking around his waist holding onto him like an anchor, shoulders still shaking with sobs, "but I'm not them, I'm your partner, your best friend, and I know what you're feeling, so please talk to me." 

"I can't do anything right." She hesitated for a moment, "I'm constantly behind, I feel like all my friends hate me, like I'm just a burden to them, my family is starting to get suspicious on all my lies because of these stupid akuma attacks..." 

Ladybug took a moment to cry, let everything out before talking again. Chat never released her and was gently stroking her hair. 

"And on top of all that, I'm the guardian so I have all these obligations and on top of that I can't even admit my feelings to a stupid boy, I'm just so afraid, th-that this is all there is, and it's unmoving." 

Chat Noir nodded slowly. "I get it bug, it's overwhelming, but it'll be okay. What can I do to help?" Gosh, this boy was too amazing. 

"I need you." She buried her face deeper into his chest. 

"I'm right here, bug." She groaned slightly, how was she supposed to tell him? This was completely new, but in her current state, she needed it. 

"No I-I need the other you... I-I can't go on not knowing" 

"Oh..." 

"Do you-" she sniffled and tilted her head up to look at him, "do you not want to?" 

"No no no, it's not that, it's just that you've always been so adamant about keeping our identities secret." 

"Screw that," she scoffed.

He laughed softly into her hair, "What's your reasoning for this new... mindset?" 

"I'm the guardian, it's only fair I should know everyone's identity who owns a miraculous..." 

"Any other reason?" 

"...no." 

"Bugaboo..." 

"I just want you Chat, I just need to know you, the unmasked you, the you who I can FaceTime and hang out with during the day, the one who I can rant to when I'm feeling down or because I've had a bad day, the one who's always there for me because he's my best friend. The one who can help me… help me not be afraid, I-I love you Chat, platonically that is," she added as he smirked, that smile had a way of wiggling into her heart and improving her mood. 

"I love you too, bug, and if you're 100% sure..." She nodded frantically. "-then I'm in" 

"Okay... how should we do this?" she pulled away from his grasp, missing the warmth, and wiped away the stray tears. 

"It's up to you, m'lady." 

"Okay, maybe somewhere not so high up just in case..." 

"Oh, I know just the place! follow me." He grinned, his enthusiasm obvious. 

"Lead the way, good sir." She covered her mouth to muffle a laugh as he leaped dramatically off the building. 

Chat had taken Ladybug to a small garden. She wasn't quite sure what part of town it was, but it was gorgeous. She leaned down to smell a rose when there was a light tap on her shoulder, she jumped up, Chat Noir stood behind her, the obvious culprit, putting his hands in the air. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, we're almost there." 

She took his hand, needed his hand lest she break down again. 

"My mother used to bring me here when I was little." Ladybug looked up at him, a sad look in his eyes, he rarely talked about his mother to her. "She always said that the way to cheer someone up is to show them you love them and bring them here, to let them know they're not alone." 

Ladybug knew something happened to his mother, but it was never clear what that something was, before she could open her mouth to ask, he said, "Tada, we're here!" It was a small stream, with a tiny waterfall, and an old bench sat by the shore, the white paint peeling off of it. Chat led her to the bench and the duo sat down. 

Chat Noir tilted his head back to stare at the sky, "I wonder how many stars are out there, don't you?" 

"It's useless to count all the stars, kitty." 

"It's also useless to count freckles but I know you have 24 on your face, and who knows how many more under that mask m'lady." He turned his head to look at her fondly, her eyes watery with tears. 

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry, bug." He took his thumb and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…" Before she could finish her sentence, Chat swooped her up in a tight hug. "Thank you for caring," she said, almost quiet enough for him to not catch it, but he did. 

"Of course, I'll never stop caring." 

Pulling away from the hug, he took her hands, she was almost whispering, "Should we do this?" 

"Yeah-yeah, I suppose we should."

"Okay, on three?" 

"On three." 

"One..." 

"Two..." They both closed their eyes, hands in hands. 

"Tikki, spots off." 

"Plagg, claws in." 

Both their eyes were still screwed shut, their bare hands on each other. Marinette basked in the warmth his hands provided, it was quite the Peculiar feeling, after all these years of having a barrier.

"I'm gonna open my eyes now..." Chat said quietly. 

"O-okay." What if he was disappointed? She was just herself, what if he didn't like clumsy, broken, Marinette? 

"Marinette?" She almost started crying again, hearing her civilian name, she noticed a slight quiver in his voice. "You can open your eyes now too..." 

She shook her head. "I-I are you sure?" 

"I think I'm more sure of this than anything else that's ever happened in this life," he confirmed. 

She slowly opened one eye, just barely cracking it open. Bright green eyes met her bluebell ones and Marinette's breath almost stopped in her chest.

"Adrien?!"

**Author's Note:**

> ey? leave me a comment on what you thought, I hope yall enjoyed, expect more chapters to come.


End file.
